When The Past Comes Back
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester return to a town they haven't had anything to do with in almost two years. When a young woman confronts them, they're thrown into the past. Whose this girl that seems to hate Dean so much? Can they save her while trying to banish the yellow eyed demon and uncover the mysteries of the past in this town? Rating will probably go up in later chapters.


A/N: Ok so, I don't own Supernatural, even though I wouldn't mind if I did. But sadly no. The only characters I own are Shannah and her son, and anyone you may not recognize. This does not follow the seasons at all. This is just for my enjoyment of the show.

Against her better judgment, she looked out the window when she heard the thunder rumble. The way the lightening lit up the sky made the night look ominous. She cringed when the thunder rumbled again, closer this time. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and turned back to look at the crib in the middle of the room. Her little boy was asleep, completely oblivious to the storm raging outside, causing her to smile. She walked over to the crib and looked down at her sleeping angel, so much like his father, even at the young age of almost six months. She shook her head, trying to get him out of her head. She heard another boom, this one not sounding anything like thunder, and rushed over to the window. The boom was followed by screaming and her heart sank. She looked out the window and saw a house in flames just a few houses up from her own. The Baker family stood on the side walk, Mr. and Mrs. Baker holding each other, their cat and dog at their feet and their six month old daughter cradled in Mrs. Baker's arms.

She had always liked the Bakers and, against her better judgment, she slipped out of the nursery and down the hall to her bedroom, where she slid on her jacket and shoes. She reached over on her bedside table and grabbed her hat. She tip toed back into the nursery and grabbed the monitor, slipping it in her pocket and heading back out of the nursery, to the front door. She pulled it open and peered out.

She didn't see them when she was up in the nursery, staring out the window, but she saw them now. Two men both dressed in black, standing slightly behind the Bakers, whispering to each other. She watched as Mrs. Baker turned and gently hugged each of the men, Mr. Baker offering handshakes. She watched as the men returned the hug and handshake, offering the Bakers' a smile. She straightened her collar and trudged down the side walk, stopping just short of the four. The Baker's chiweenie, Ruby, spotted her first and ran over, yipping happily. The four turned to look at her as she straightened back up.

She caught the gaze, the look and the emotion in their eyes. _It can't be. _She thought, looking back and forth between the two. _There's no way its them. They're not here. Not again. I'm just imagining things—_she stopped her mental rant midsentence when she looked to her left and saw the inevitable and unforgettable Impala. Her hand flew to her forehead and she closed her eyes, feeling her face visibly drain of color as the unmistakable feel of nausea swept through her. She fought to steady her breathing and as her heart rate finally slowed down, she suddenly realized who she was standing face to face with.

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, her voice sour when she spoke. "Well, well. Sam and Dean Winchester. Back in town."

"Shannah?!" Sam asked, his eyes wide as he took her in. She nodded, keeping her eyes on Sam and refusing to look at Dean. That would have been the biggest mistake she could have made. After all, meeting Dean's gaze in the first place was the biggest mistake she had ever made to begin with.

"Hey Sammy. What're you doin back in town?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice mutual while she was shaking on the inside. Sam, still stunned, swung his eyes towards Dean and Shannah's own followed his. Dean had frozen, his expression blank, looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bathed in the light of the fire, Dean Winchester did not look anything like the calm, cool and collected guy he was almost two years ago.

"We're, uh, on a job." Dean managed to stammer. At the sound of distress in his voice, Sam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Shannah, who has busy staring Dean down. As they stared at each other, Sam wracked his brain, trying to figure out if anything in particular had happened the last time they were in town to make Shannah hate them so much. No, scratch that. She didn't seem to mind Sam so much, but she seemed to hate Dean.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I asked Sam. Not you." She snapped at Dean, her voice like ice. Sam shivered and took an involuntary step away from Dean, who crossed his arms and fixed her with his patented raised eyebrow smirk.

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you, _sweetheart. _We're here on a job and for some reason Sammy's been completely rendered speechless like an idiot, so I'm the one who had to speak up." He paused and looked her up and down. "You look good, Shannah." He added a half a second later. Shannah cringed and fake gagged.

"First of all, _Don't _call me sweetheart. We went over this the last time you were in town. Second of all, _Don't _stand there and compliment me like we're old friends. We're _not. _As a matter of fact, you're the _last person _I ever wanted to see again, Dean Winchester." She spit at him, her words dripping with acid. Dean stared at her, slightly surprised, since all the girls fell for his compliments and witty charm. He wasn't used to one fighting back, side stepping his wit and good looks. He glanced at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders, and looked back at Shannah. "Wait a minute. Did you guys say you're-on a job?" She asked, almost as an afterthought. Dean smirked.

"I wondered when you were gonna catch that sweetheart." He responded. She shot him a hateful look.

"I told you not to call me that." She said coolly. "What kind of job?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sam, completely ignoring Dean, who stuck his tongue out at her. "I saw that." She said, not taking her eyes off Sam. She could feel the confusion rolling off him as she smirked.

"We're after the demon. And we tracked him here." Sam told her. Her eyes widened and a million thoughts started running through her mind. One in particular, which she voiced.

"The demon? You mean the 'yellow-eyed son of a bitch'? He's still out there and the great and powerful Dean Winchester ain't found and destroyed him yet? I must say, I'm surprised." She put a her hands over her heart and faked like she was passing out. Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam fought a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, things are tough. You know what the world's like out there." He told her. Shannah's eyebrows shot up, then she narrowed her eyes into dangerous, hateful slits.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't know what the world is like, Dean. I haven't been out of this town in who knows how long, but God only knows that I would like to. I would give anything to broaden my horizons and see what the world is really like out there without havin someone tell me they're gonna show me, then run off and leave me deserted!" Sam froze and looked back and forth between the two. Dean, for once in his life, was rendered speechless.

"Yes, Shannah. That demon." Sam said, trying to ease the tension and change the subject. "Shannah, you don't happen to have a baby, do you?" Shannah froze, her eyes filling with terror.

"Um, yeah. I do, actually. His name's D.J." She said. Sam tilted his head a little and bit his lip.

"How old is he?" He asked. This time, Shannah bit her lip and looked down.

"Six months old. Tomorrow." She mumbled, then jerked her head up to look at the brothers when she heard the small noise they each made. She looked back and forth between them, her eyes resting on Sam once again. As she looked into his eyes, she remembered the story he told her when they first met and her blood suddenly ran cold. "Oh, Sam no! You don't think-?" She asked, panic evident in her voice now.

"It's possible." Sam told her in a low voice. She let out a low, strangled sound and Sam reached out to put an arm around her, but she pulled away.

"That's why we're probably gonna need to stay with you, sweetheart." Dean added. She swung around to look at him, her eyes wild, her body shaking.

"No. There's _no way_ I'm letting you in my house. _Again. _Sam's not an issue. Sam can stay as long as he wants, but I don't want you anywhere near me, my house or my son." She spat. Dean raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Look sweetheart, you don't have a choice here. Either you let us stay with you, or your son could die. Well, you both could, actually." He said matter of factly. Sam jabbed him in the ribs and Dean flinched but shrugged it off.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Shannah muttered, shaking her head.

A/N: Dun dun dun! So who is this mystery girl that seems to hate Dean so much? What's up with this town and this mysterious baby? Stay tuned to find out! Also, this is my first real fan fic so please be nice and R&R. And one last thing, I'm always open to suggestions on ideas for how this thing should go. So please feel free and I'll give you a shout out at the beginning of each chapter!


End file.
